The Doctor's Son
by Lionheart 39
Summary: Set in an AU. A young man get a yellow roadster for his Birthday and learns he isn't who he thought he was. Chapter 6 is the end of this story for the time being. I have plans to pick up the thread again later in the year.
1. Chapter 1

Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was stood with his arm around his wife's shoulders as they watched their 19 year old son excitedly running around the bright yellow roadster he had been given for his birthday. His 16 year old sister was laughing at him, but enjoying her brother's excitement. The couple were pleased with the boys reaction to the car, but both were apprehensive about what they had to do today.

Alistair squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. In his time he had faced Daleks, Cybermen, Autons, Zygons and all kinds of space thuggery but nothing made him feel as afraid as he did at this moment. He was about to shatter the illusion of a happy family. No that was wrong, they were a happy family. But he was going to have to explain to his son, that he may be his Dad but he wasn't his father.

"Do we have to tell him today?" his wife asked in a quiet unhappy voice. "Can't I just be his Mum for one day longer?"

She pulled in closer to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder, as tears filled her eyes.

"Lizzie, you are his mum, he couldn't have had a better Mum. Whatever happens today we are his Mum and Dad, we just aren't his Mother and Father." He turned his head and kissed his wife's forehead. "And yes, it has to be today, the TARDIS has got everything ready."

Alistair waved at his son and nodded as he shouted for them to join him, as he was driving Kate to school and they had to come too.

"He can drive us all to drop Kate off at school, then we will come back and the TARDIS will play the message he left."

Liz hugged her husband of 19 years close. Whatever happens today Alistair, I wouldn't have changed anything about our lives, except maybe I would have married you sooner. He pulled the beautiful Professor Elizabeth Shaw into his embrace and kissed her with a passion that had never dimmed in over 19 years.

The L plates on the Yellow Roadster flapped in the wind. The cars new owner had shown it off to his ex teachers and Kate's friends with glee. Ok, it wasn't some smart sleek car some of his friends had but wow did it go. It was only on the drive back that the boy had noticed there was something not right between his mum and dad.

"My driving wasn't that bad was it?" he asked worriedly.

Liz hugged him close "No love it was fine, it's just your Dad and I need to tell you something. Well something that you may find upsetting."

Their son look at them worried. "You're not ill are you?" Liz shook her head "Dad's ill then!" he asked in a panic!

"No son, we are fine," Alistair assured him. " You need to come with us." He led the boy to the cellar door. Clicking the lights on Alistair led the way down while Liz nodded to her son and indicated him to follow.

In the far corner was a blue 'Police Box'. His dad took out a key and opened the door and stepped inside. Liz hugged her son, took his hand and led him in. The dim light suddenly got brighter and the boy looked around amazed!

"It's bigger..."

"on the inside!" his mother finished for him!

The boy looked at his parents amazed. Then three easy chairs materialised. Two were at on side close together and his mum and dad took those.

Then a beam of light came down and a holographic image of a scruffy young man in tweed suit and white trainers appeared.

"Sit down SON," it said. "It is John, I suppose, John, Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart."

The hologram turned to face the couple, "I was going to call him Alistair, John." He said and he smiled.

Alistair swallowed back a lump in his throat.

John Lethbridge-Stewart sat down looking at the hologram shocked.

"I don't know if you have guessed yet John but I'm your Father! Or should I say I am a recording of your father."

The boy looked to the man sat on the easy chair to his left, the man who he knew as Dad for some sign that this was a joke. But his Dad just nodded.

John felt dizzy, felt shock felt... he didn't know what.

"Now don't blame Alistair and Liz! They are your Mum and Dad! You Mother... my wife died.. when you were born. I had been injured and was dying. Nothing could save us. But I needed to save you. I promised your Mother I would make sure you were loved and safe. So I brought you to the only person I would trust to keep you safe and to love you like a father."

The boy looked from the hologram, to his Dad and back again.

"Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was a brother to me. The only man I would trust with the most precious things in my life. I would have left you and your mother with him, but Rose was injured and died giving birth to you. I brought you here knowing Alistair, as a honourable, caring, compassionate man would fulfil my wishes and raise you as his son and keep you safe. I asked Liz to help him knowing that they loved each other and you would force them to overcome that stubborn streak and get married. I died knowing you would have a perfect start to life with my two best friends."

John looked over at his Mum and Dad and saw both were crying as they looked at the image of their friend, his father!

"You being here today proves how honourable, they are. I imagine they have been dreading today, your 19th Birthday. They must be afraid that they will be losing their precious son. Please don't let this message alter how you feel about them. You are their son, they are your mum and dad. But from today you will find you can do things and know things you shouldn't. The TARDIS will teach you all about being a time lord. Because that is what you are John the last of the time lords."

"Your Dad will explain more and show you how to access the TARDIS teaching tools. Everything you need to know will be taught you over the next two years. I know your mum, the brilliant Elizabeth Shaw, will have given you the perfect grounding. Your Dad will have taught you about honour and duty."

He turned toward Alistair and Liz Lethbridge-Stewart. "Thank you my friends, I knew you wouldn't let me down. I loved both of you so much."

The hologram turned and faced John.

"John, my son, I loved you and your mother so much. Please do us proud!"

The hologram ended.

Liz stood up and looked at her son. The boy looked up and blinked. "John?" she said.

Alistair wiped away his tears and said to his son, "I will tell you about the day your father brought you to me."

Liz stood up and walked to her son.

John stood up and hugged his mum, then walked over and hugged his dad. "Please Dad, I want to know!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair let his mind drift back to that terrible day 19 years ago when Earth and the Universe had lost one of its true heroes.

Sitting behind the large antique mahogany desk looking at the estate papers Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart felt deep and unabiding sadness. Here he was the last of the Lethbridge-Stewart's. The family line had been, up to last Christmas, secure his Nephew, Gordon, had just married a wonderful young lady named Sophie, who just loved horses and children. His uncle Matthew had been over the moon, as had Alistair. Then in the space of seven months all the happiness had gone. A riding accident had taken Sophie, then Gordon, in his grief had drowned his sorrows, then driven his car off the mountain road, an accident? Maybe. Then poor Uncle Mathew had just faded away. Now here he was, the last of the line. A professional soldier, divorced from the wife he loved because she couldn't understand his job. Then their had been Liz, but she too had just gone and left him nearly a year ago now, just when he thought he might ask her out and see if she would be willing to throw her lot in with him.

A cough brought him out of his reflective thoughts. He looked up to see Mrs McGrath the housekeeper.

"Sir, I can put this visit to my sister off, until you go back to London. I don't like leaving you here alone." The elderly woman said.

Alistair forced a smile. "I can cope quite well, Mrs McGarth, you deserve a little holiday. These last few months have been very hard on you."

"Thank you, sir," she said after a pause asked "You are keeping the estate on? I mean.." there was a hint of fear in her voice.

He smiled and nodded, "That was uncle Matthew's wish. I just need to make arrangements for the day to day running, but yes. You can tell everyone the Lethbridge-Stewart estate will be staying under my control, everyone's jobs will be safe."

The old lady smiled. "That's good to know, Mr Alistair!"

When the taxi arrived Alistair placed the old ladies case in the boot and waved her off.

Two hours later, just as he was finishing sorting the accounts out he heard a car pulling up in the drive.

Liz Shaw had been working with Edward Travers for nearly nine months. Although he was quite a brilliant man in his own way, she found his bumbling and undisciplined approach to work very annoying. If it hadn't been for his daughter Ann asking Liz to take on the work, while she was away in America, Liz would have refused. But her post back at Cambridge would not be open again until next year and she had needed to get away from UNIT. Well to get away from Alistair, before she ended up making a fool of herself and telling him how she felt. Why was it she had to fall in Love with a divorced man with no heart, who saw nothing in her except how she could help him defeat the next alien invasion. So to have received this letter from him.

Liz,

Please, I'm in desperate need of your help. I'm at my family estate in Prethgarth Scotland, see attached map. Please be here by 6.30pm on the 24th November.

Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart.

Just when she thought she was getting over her stupid school girl crush he was interfering with her life again.

She showed the letter to Edward, he had mumbled something then said, "Oh yes, terrible tragedy poor man, all his family dead."

Liz looked up sharply. "What?"

"Nephew and nephew's wife and his Uncle, all within six months. Heard it at the club when I was down in London last week. Thought I mentioned it."

Liz looked at the letter again and decided she had to go.

So now here she was parked in front of a massive stone house in the Scottish lowlands wondering what this was all about.

It was dark outside and Alistair couldn't make out who had driven up. He walked towards the hall and arrived at the massive front door just as the bell stopped ringing.

He opened the door and stood speechless looking at the new arrival in shocked surprise.

"Hello, Alistair, err you were expecting me today." She said taking out the letter and double checking the date."

"Err, No Miss Shaw, I wasn't!"

Liz blinked but she passed him the letter, then shivered from the chill.

He took the letter, notice the chill in the air and invited her in. As he read the letter Liz slipped off her coat.

"I'm sorry Miss Shaw, but I really do not understand this. I didn't send you any letters. I didn't know where you were. I couldn't find you."

Liz looked surprised, had he tried?

Suddenly a loud wheezing grinding sound could be heard. Liz looked around worried.

Alistair swivelled around on his heels. "This could explain everything," Alistair said, "The Doctor!"

Alistair's started towards the study he had just left. As Liz got to the door she saw the familiar police box that used to stand in the corner of the lab appear.

With a thud the Police box seem to stop making it's terrible noise.

Suddenly the door opened and an anguished voice call. "Alistair, Liz... I need you quick!"

Alistair was through the door shouting for the Doctor.

"This way follow the lights." A voice called back.

In front of Alistair Liz saw the floor panels light up. She ran after him.

Suddenly he had stopped in a door way and Liz cannoned into him.

"Doctor he whispered and entered the room. Liz took in the scene.

A beautiful, blond haired, young woman, lay on the bed, clearly dead. A young man was sat on the floor his back to the bed one hand holding the woman's hand, a new born baby cradled in his other arm.

"My son, Alistair, ' he sobbed

Alistair dropped to his knees and placed an arm around his friend.

"Doctor, what happened!"

The Doctor was crying, "They killed her, my... wife ... my Rose..they shot her. Alistair, she was pregnant and they shot her!"

"Can't she regenerate?" Alistair asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "She was human, Alistair, that's why they killed her. They want to keep the Time Lord bloodlines pure. They are fanatics."

She lived long enough to have the baby and made me promise to see that he would be safe and loved."

"They want to kill my son!" he wailed. "Alistair you've got to keep him safe!"

Alistair pulled his friend into his chest an placed his arm to help support the baby, "I'll keep you both safe. They will have to fight their way through me and all my men before they get you."

The Doctor smiled sadly, shaking his head. "It's too late for me Alistair, they've made it so I can't regenerate," he coughed up blood. "I need you to keep my son safe. I want you to bring him up and love him as if he was yours."

Alistair choked back his tears as he said "Of course, of course I will."

"Liz?" the young man wheezed.

She hunkered down next to Alistair. "I'm here." she said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Liz I need you to love them both for me. I know Alistair loves you so much. He's going to need you to help him to do this." He coughed again a long hacking cough. "I love you both and my son needs you both to keep him safe. I know I'm asking a lot but I can trust no one else."

Crying Liz placed her arm around Alistair and put a hand on the Doctor's chest. "Of course I will."

The Doctor looked at them both, "The TARDIS will give you all the information you will need."

The Doctor kissed his son, then put the baby in Alistair's arms. "Bury Rose and I together, won't you."

"Of course, I will, there is a family vault here, I will put you to rest together in there."

Alistair felt the Doctor go limp against his chest.

He eased his friend gently back against the bed and climbed to his feet cradling the baby in one arm, tears flowing down his face.

Liz, cuddled into his other arm. She looked at the baby, then up to Alistair and said "Our son!"

He nodded, "Our son."


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair had finished the story of how John had been entrusted to Liz and himself. Liz was holding her son's hand and Alistair had a hand on his back his thumb rhythmically rubbing back and forth. "I hope you can forgive us, son, for not telling you the truth earlier, but we had been told you would be under threat until your 19th Birthday."

John wiped away tears. "Forgive you for what, you did everything they wanted, you brought me up as your son. I couldn't want for a better Mum and Dad!"

The proud stubborn Elizabeth Lethbridge-Stewart burst into tears and her son held her tight. "Oh, Mum don't!" he said his voice choking.

Alistair got up and passed the boy a scroll. "That will briefly explain who and what Time Lords are. Then you are to read this."

The leather bound journal, his dad gave him was one of many. This volume was entitled 'Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart/ UNIT'.

"I was instructed that you should start your education with this volume. It will make it clear why your Father brought you to us and introduce you to his adventures.

"The first story is one real adventure, Yeti in the London Underground, and my first meeting with your Father."

The boy opened the scroll and the TARDIS brought the light level up so he could read the script. At first the writing just looked like random letters and squiggles but then suddenly he found he could understand them.

He looked at his Dad confused.

" The TARDIS is helping you understand, they are written in Gallifreian, the language of your Father's people. Once you have read enough of them you will be able to understand it without the TARDIS's help. As your mum and I can now. Then you will be able to take then to your room to study."

Alistair took his wife by the hand and led her out. As the door closed they turned and faced each other and embraced without thinking, both sighing with relief.

"He's still our boy, " Liz said with relief.

Alistair nodded "Still our son," he agreed. "now we have to help him become his Father son as well."

Liz smiled at him "What do we tell Kate?" she asked.

"Nothing, yet." her husband said.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz looked up at her husband he was still the quick thinking decisive tactician. Unless you knew the private man underneath it was easy to misunderstand him.

She remembered that first night John had become their son.

Alistair stood holding Liz and the baby tears on his face. Liz's heart too full of grief to ever want this embrace, this moment to stop. Then suddenly Alistair stepped back his whole posture changed, as if a switch had been flipped. He escorted Liz out of the room then in a crisp voice said.

"TARDIS, where are the babies things?"

A path of light guided them to another room. Here were all the supplies required to look after a baby. Alistair passed the baby to Liz while he went to work collecting feeding supplies and taking them to the kitchen. Carry cot and changing gear to take to a bedroom. As he came back into the room he snapped an order to her "Put a nappy on the boy and something to keep him warm!"

Liz had been stood hugging the boy just looking at the photo of the young, bright eyed, girl smiling widely for the camera proudly showing her baby bump. Her heart was breaking, and here he was giving her orders.

She turned to say something cutting but saw a flash of the same heart breaking emotion cross his face.

When he saw she had seen his grief he snapped back to his commanding officer approach. Then softened again.

"Liz there is too much to do now. Some of it very unpleasant. I get the job done, then I mourn in private, that's the only way I can do the job."

She stepped forward and kissed him.

He prepared a bottle for the baby, made sandwiches and tea for them and took them to the cosy living room where Liz was nursing the baby. He took John and much to Liz's surprise expertly fed and gently burped him.

He smiled at her startled look. "I once ran a women's hospital in a remote village in Africa, I've helped to deliver babies, as well as cared for them." he said.

"Will you ever stop amazing me, Alistair?"

"I hope not, I mean, well! Well, if I told you I love you would you be amazed?"

Alistair put the baby in his room and gave Liz a room across the corridor. As she had had a long drive that day, also she had a nasty job to do in the morning, one he thought she had not considered, he wanted her to get a good nights sleep. Tonight wasn't the time to remind her about what they had to do in the morning.

It was two in the morning when Liz heard the baby crying. A minute or two later she heard Alistair talking softly. She dozed again, then heard crying again, but not the crying of a baby, so she pulled on her robe and slippers then crossed the corridor to his room. She sat next to him on the bed as he tried to control his grief. She cuddled in next to him. Ever since that night they had rarely slept apart.

Alistair had woken early, fed John and then had gone to the family vault to clear a space for his friend and his wife. He was stood in the TARDIS looking at the bodies. They would need preparing before he could put them in the Vault.

Liz left John in his carry cot on the large desk and walked into the room behind Alistair. She took a deep breath. "I better get them ready for internment."

Alistair looked at her, "Tell me what to.."

"No Alistair, I am a Doctor, I will do this, but I don't have..." With that a full set of surgical instruments materialised next to her."

"Thank you, TARDIS," Alistair said.

By 10.30 The Doctor and Rose had been laid to rest in the Lethbridge-Stewart family vault.

"Together forever as you wanted Doctor!" Alistair muttered. "Now it's time I sorted out arranging for us to be together forever!" he said squeezing Liz's hand.

Liz expected him to head to the study and the phone as soon as they entered the house. Instead of which he had got down on one knee and asked her formally to marry him. When she had nodded and laughing said yes he had presented her with a ring.

"I hope it fits, it was my mothers."

It did, although a little loosely. He showed her a beautiful wedding ring. Then he went to the study to make a call.

They had driven about sixty miles to a small country Kirk, where they were married by the Minister with his wife and sister as witnesses. The Date on the marriage certificate was for the week before. Alistair had spoken to the man after the service. "No problem Alistair, anyone asking questions and I make the usual crude joke about thinking I'd be doing the Christening straight after the joining."

The Ministers sister had given Alistair a form, signed and dated with yesterday's date. Liz looked at it. This stated that, Area Midwife Katie May Stewart had been in attendance of Elizabeth Lethbridge-Stewart when she gave birth to a son.

We now take that to the registry office in London and John is legally our son.

"You trust them not to tell anyone the truth?"

Alistair smiled, "Yes he's a friend, plus he owes me. I saved him from Dishonourable Discharge when we were young officers. He was never meant to be a soldier, he had always wanted to be a Minister of the Kirk. But his father pushed him into the army. Well in our first battle he ran and left his men. I got them through and covered for him. He'd not stay a Minister if anyone knew that."

Alistair looked a bit troubled. "Seems a bit calculating, I know," he'd said apologetically. "I really hope he's done it out of friendship, not fear."

They had gone to see Edward Travers, who had been his usual vague self. Alistair had thanked him sincerely for persuading Liz to tell him about the baby. And Edward had been over the moon to think he had been instrumental in the young couple getting married.

There had been a few strange looks from Carol Bell and John Benton when they had informed the UNIT staff of their sudden marriage and new family member. But a weeks leave not long after his Nephew's death could account for it. The biggest surprise was Alistair's retirement from UNIT. He just had to serve a 3 month hand over, then he would run the estate full time.

Mrs McGrath had been a little suspicious of the young woman, with baby, she found playing lady of the manor on her return. But Liz confiding in her that she had left Alistair because he was a soldier and she couldn't face up to him possibly getting killed, had won the woman around.

Liz had agreed a deal with Cambridge to set up a small Lab, observatory and teaching facility on the estate to teach astrophysics. The Northern Sky's and remote location were ideal for the purpose. She knew the University had been looking for a location in Scotland. Alistair was pleased that it would provide an income for the estate and jobs for more locals. There was the added advantage his wife would be working from home 80% of the time.

So young John had grown in an atmosphere of higher education and rural seclusion. Learning about duty and responsibility towards others. All the time learning about the stars and outer space never knowing until now that he would one day be a lord of time and space. Able to visit almost anywhere imaginable.

At sixteen he had studied physics under his mum, achieving a first and the highest mark in the history of the university. They had even given him a paper set by two Oxford professors and he had aced that as well, much to Liz's glee. Now he was studying for his Doctorate in Astrophysics, so he could combine this with his Time Lord education.

All in all, Liz thought they had given the young man a start in life his Father would have approved of.


	5. Chapter 5

They had set John a study area and lab up in the first room of the basement. The TARDIS was in the next room behind closed doors. It had been agreed by all three of them that Kate would not be told about John's secret. Liz worried about this, but there were a lot of things that the children hadn't known about Alistair and her work at UNIT. At seventeen Kate had gone to Oxford, much to Alistair's amusement and Liz's disgust. Both Universities had been battling each other for his daughter and Alistair thought it was probably a good decision on Kate's part to go to oxford. At least no one would be claiming she was getting preferential treatment.

John had been diligent in his studies he was about to get his Doctorate and his Studies in the TARDIS were going well. Alistair knew his son was itching to take the TARDIS on a test run. But the Doctor had made it so the old girl could not be used until John was ready.

Alistair had intended going with John on his first test run. Both Liz and he had been worried that their son may not be up to the task alone. But John had had other plans.

For the last few months John had been formulating his plan, he wanted to meet his Father and his mother. If he could meet them just before they encounter the 'Gallifrey Pure Front' then he could possibly prevent their deaths. He could know his parents. He had studied his fathers last journal and knew where they had spent a vacation just before he had been conceived. He would go back to that time, mmaing sure the TARDIS was well away from the spot they would land to prevent the temporal distortion two TARDIS's together would create. Then warn his father of what would happen.

He entered the coordinates and set the TARDIS going. But where he landed was not where he expected to be.

Alistair and Liz looked at each other dismayed when they heard the TARDIS fire up. John had promised them he would not travel in the TARDIS without their permission.

John opened the Tardis door expecting Pink skys and two Suns, a beach with blood red sea but what he found was the familiar view of his own home. The TARDIS had just travelled a few hundred yards in to the walled garden. He felt very disappointed.

Strolling back towards the house he was dismayed to see broken windows and the house falling to pieces. What had happened? Where was Mum, Dad and Kate. Where was Mrs McGrath and all the people who worked on the estate?

John ran up to the house, panic gripping his heart. He saw Tom Douglas the young man his Dad had given a post of assistant game keeper to. Everyone had said Tom was a no good, young thief, but under Dads guidance he had become a lynchpin of the estate and was married to Kirsty, the cook. John had stood as best man at their wedding.

As John ran up, Tom looked fearful. "I wasn't stealing owt Mister!" he said "Any way there ain't anything to steal!"

John looked puzzled "Tom! Where is everyone! Where's Mum and Dad where's Kate!"

The young man blinked, "Who?"

"The people who own the house," John demanded! "Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, his wife and daughter!"

The young man looked at him puzzled. "Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, well he was Lird last, but he died. Got killed, but that happens to soldiers. He weren't married, and didny have any kids."

John was shaking his head and pushed Tom out of the way. He climbed in through the broken window Tom had just climbed out of. He looked around in shocked disbelief. The interior of the house was just a shell. Every room smelling of damp and decay.

He exited the house and looked around in panic. He started running down the road towards the village.

The few houses that were still there were very run down. The pub and hotel were boarded up. The Lethbridge-Stewart Library and the school were not there at all. He looked around in disbelief.

But he saw one familiar face, a very old looking lady. "Mrs McGrath," he muttered.

He shouted her name and ran up to her, but she looked up fearfully at his approach.

"Mrs McGrath, what happened. Where's Mum and Dad?" he asked desperately.

The old lady stepped away from him and hurried back into her house, locking the door. He hammered on it but left when the old lady started screaming.

John ran back towards the big house and the TARDIS. Maybe the TARDIS could help.

As he entered the familiar console room the hologram of his father was there waiting for him. The young man in the hologram was holding the baby John in his arms."

"I thought you may try to warn me, to change the past. But you have to realise the consequences if you do. You could save us, but for how long and at what cost.

A recording of a military funeral flashed on the screen. "Your Dad doesn't leave UNIT and is killed in a firing range accident six months after you are born."

A photo of his Mum cut from a news paper appeared. "Professor Elizabeth Shaw, the new master of Christ College Cambridge." The woman in the photo looked, prim, worn and tired, nothing like his happy laughing mother. "Your wonderful, mother dies an old maid. Still mourning the man she loved, believing that he never loved her!"

The young man coughed.

"And of course Kate, their daughter, your beloved sister, will never exist!" he shook his head sadly. "The thriving village that you know dies out, like many poor rural places because your family are not here to help it thrive."

"But I haven't changed anything!" the boy cried out. "I didn't arrive to warn you!" he was crying and shaking.

"You are not ready to travel in the TARDIS yet John. This was a test. If you set those coordinates then this altered reality would be shown you!"

The boy felt desperate, he wanted his life back as it was.

"Your family are outside that door, just the same as always. But heed this warning son. Changing the past can alter the future for a lot of very good people. Never meddle with the past to make it how you want it to be. Because what you could get in return could be infinitely worse then what you have!"

John stepped out of the TARDIS to find his Mum and Dad looking at him in disappointment. John just burst into tears and hugged them both tight. "Mum! Dad! oh God, I love you both so much!" he spluttered.

Alistair and Liz eyed each other in surprise. But hugged the young man in return.


	6. Chapter 6

Alistair and Liz looked on with pride as their son received his Doctorate from the University Chancellor.

At their celebration dinner at the hotel in Cambridge Kate was teasing her brother about her first from Oxford being more impressive then his Doctorate from Cambridge.

Alistair was just bursting with pride in them both. "No one in the Lethbridge-Stewart family has ever been so gifted in Intelligence," he confided in his wife. "So it was obviously down to you." He lent over and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Nonsense, Alistair, don't put yourself down. You graduated Sandhurst with the Queen's Medal and the Sword of Honour, you are one of only a handful of Cadet's ever to win both!" She whispered back. "our children have gained as much from you as they have from me!"

They all returned to the estate and Kate went off to celebrate with her friends. While John went to work in the TARDIS. Liz and Alistair were sat in the study on the large couch in front of a blazing log fire with a tumbler of whisky each. Liz with her legs tucked under her and snuggled into her husband. When they heard the TARDIS. They both sat up. The police box materialised in the living room. The door flew open and their excited son dashed out.

"Mum, Dad, I did it. The locks off!" the young Time Lords excitement was palpable. "I can pilot the TARDIS."

Liz got up and hugged her son but there was fear lurking in her heart. Alistair had known this day was close. The TARDIS had kept him updated with John's progress.

"You both have to come in to the TARDIS, there is a message for us all."

The seats materialised again and the Hologram once again appeared.

"Well, son," the hologram said, "you have now learned all the lessons I could teach you. The Universe now awaits you. I left Gallifrey because I wanted to explore, to gain knowledge. I learned that it was important to help defeat evil. What I am going to let you do is explore. The TARDIS will take you to specific locations for your first few trips. These locations are the ones I travelled to when I first left our home planet. They are mostly safe, but nowhere is ever totally safe. So remember the lessons your Dad has taught you about survival and treasure the lessons in duty and kindness your wonderful parents have taught you."

Liz looked apprehensive. Alistair squeezed her hand.

The hologram turned to face Alistair and Liz. "I imagine you plan to accompany John on his first trips. I'm sorry Liz but that isn't a good idea. It's time for John to fly the nest."

Liz was about to argue.

"At his age, Alistair, you were fighting in a war in Korea, I doubt your family wanted you to go, did they?" The Doctor said. "And I know that Liz is now going to say you were supported by other troops. But we both know that wasn't always the case. What I will say is he will not be alone out there. If there is a problem the TARDIS will contact my previous selves. It isn't usually allowed but to hell with it this is my son, so the paradoxes can hang. I have also programmed the TARDIS to contact you if necessary. She can come and get you if needs be. Two wrist bands appeared, if these turn red the TARDIS will home in to wherever you are."

Alistair picked them up and handed the smallest one to his wife. Then clicked his in place on his right wrist.

"I know you will be anxious to start your travels son, but we will need to discuss what we will tell the people who are left behind, including Kate. So you taking a few years out travelling the world will be your cover, but we will need to arrange a proper send off." At the boy's disappointed look at the possible delay Alistair said. "Son you owe Kate and us that at least."

John nodded. "Ok Dad, but I leave at the end of the week."

Alistair nodded and Liz buried her head into her husband's shoulder.

Kate had been envious of her brothers plans, back packing around the world. Her big brother had always been a big part of her life and she would miss him terribly. She had been overjoyed when he had given her his car. Kate was going to be studying for her Doctorate in Edinburgh and the car would make her life much easier.

A party on the estate had been well attended and the good wishes from everyone reminded John that where ever he went home would be here, with these people.

Kate had hugged her brother close and kissed him making him promise to write often. Liz was wondering how that would be achieved. But John had said he would. Then she had gone off to a meeting at the University.

John had piloted the TARDIS to the barn in the far field. Alistair and Liz drove him there.

Alistair gave his son a credit card, "For use when he landed back on Earth." He told him smiling.

His mum gave him a leather bound journal. "To start recording your adventures," she told him, then she burst into tears, "Please don't forget us son!"

He hugged her close, "How could I; you are my Mum and Dad. This is my home. I will be back for Christmas. I promise."

He hugged his Dad. "Thank you Dad, I will remember everything you taught me."

"I Love you both."

He suddenly turned around and looked at his parents worried, "If anyone asks who do I say I am?"

Alistair smiled "You are, the Doctor, of course."

Liz laughed, "At least in your case you do have the qualification and the certificate to prove it, unlike your father."

"Off you go son, travel safely. We will always be here waiting for your return!"

The couple held each other as the TARDIS left taking the New Doctor on to future adventures.


End file.
